


Ten Months

by Swood3133



Series: Hankcon [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Anxiety, Beating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Fear, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memory Loss, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Hank Anderson, Protective Hank Anderson, Self-Destruction, damage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 03:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17841284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swood3133/pseuds/Swood3133
Summary: Connor has been missing for ten months, ten whole months with no trace left behind. Not that it mattered to Hank, he still walked down the streets of Detroit, looking for the missing android.Sometimes, even all the best detective work in the world is less effective than just taking a stroll to clear your mind.





	Ten Months

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking out my story! thank you so much!!
> 
> Also thank you to LadyAmalthea for being my beta reader! You are the absolute best and I appreciate you so much <3

 

 

Ten months.

 

Ten months, two weeks and four days.

 

Ten months since Hank had seen or heard from his partner. ‘ _Worry_ ’ wasn't a strong enough word to describe how he felt, ‘ _Petrified_ ’ was more like it. Connor was gone with no trace of where he could have disappeared to. Hank didn't even know if the android was still alive. _Alive,_ such a strange way to describe an android, but there was no doubt about it. Connor was more alive than most humans.

 

Connor had been living with Hank since the revolution. Thankfully he was able to continue to be Hank’s partner at the precinct, where he now actually got paid, allowing him to happily help Hank with household bills even though Hank insisted it wasn't needed. Connor was more than happy to sleep on Hanks couch, however, after a couple weeks, Hank insisted that Connor take the second bedroom.

 

It was quite a struggle for Hank to allow someone to take the bedroom that had belonged to his deceased son, Cole. No matter how much Connor told him that he was okay on the couch, Hank believed that since he was now a person, it was completely necessary for him to have his own space and his own bed.

 

Connor was thankful for everything Hank ever did for him and he told him many times each day. Hank always said that he didn't mind. The android gave him a reason to come home every day instead of going to the bar; he gave him someone to take care of and had shown him that someone cares for him. Connor felt like a second son to him, another chance for him to raise a boy into a man. Even though Connor started out as a thirty-year-old man, once he fully recognized his deviancy, he acted like a child.

 

Occasionally in the dead of night, Hank would feel his sleep being disrupted by Connor crawling into his bed for one reason or another. Sometimes Connor would somehow have an android nightmare in the midst of his sleep mode, others he would just be feeling very clingy and needy and want to cuddle up to Hank so he could feel safe and cared for. Occasionally, when Hank had a bad day, Connor would go to his bed to try to alleviate the high stress, which was actually very helpful.

 

Connor was a very good stress reliever for Hank, so it was usually quiet when the android would end up in his bed. They often kept to their own sides, just enjoying that the other was there. Sometimes Connor would cuddle right up to the man, especially when he had nightmares. He told Hank that he felt safe with him, so he didn't mind when Connor needed him a little extra some days.

 

Now that Connor was a deviant, he could fully appreciate sound and music and _he just loved it_. He loved any and all sounds: rain, Sumo’s barking, Hank’s whistling, really anything. Connor wanted more than anything to play an instrument and was trying to choose between the guitar and a violin.

  
  


Hank loved that Connor always made sure there was noise going on in the house, it was never quiet. He had fixed up Hank’s old record player for his birthday, allowing for jazz and heavy metal to be playing through the house at all times. If it wasn’t that, Connor was playing with Sumo, causing the giant dog to bark and run around, he even somehow got Hank to play with them sometimes.

 

Now the house was silent. Hank couldn't dare to turn on the record player, even when he looked at it, all he could think about was Connor dancing around the living with Sumo in his arms. Either laughing or singing along to the song, Sumo’s barks accompanying his lovely voice. He couldn't whistle because it made him think about how every time the air passed his lips, Connor would run into whatever room Hank was in and just listen to the tune.

 

Hank was back to eating gross and unhealthy food. Without Connor to keep him on the straight and narrow, Hank fell back into old habits. He hadn't started drinking again though he always wanted to be sober just in case Connor were to just stumble back home, Hank wanted to be able to help him. Not that he really thought that would ever happen. He missed the days when Connor would spend hours after work cooking healthy meals for Hank that always tasted good.

 

At work, Hank was mostly on desk duty now. He didn't trust anyone to watch his back like Connor did, so having another partner was out the window. He would only go out on a case if it was an emergency, or if it was a call that had to do with a missing android being found; just in case it was Connor. It never was. Gavin wouldn't even bother Hank at work knowing the state he was in. He was nearly as bad as he was when Cole died, if not worse.

 

Connor had been living with Hank for a year when he went missing. He had been out walking with Sumo, but when he did not return within two hours, Hank got really worried. The walks usually lasted forty-five minutes, maybe an hour if Connor had a bad day and needed some air. Just as he was about to go look for the happy duo, he heard scratching and Sumo barking at the back door. _That wasn't normal._ He tore open the door and saw the large dog barking and jumping, without the company of the loving android. He quickly bit onto the man's sleeve and pulled him out of the doorway. Hank knew what he wanted.

 

He slipped on his jacket and raced out the door. As soon as the front door closed, Sumo across the yard and started running towards the direction that they usually returned from when they were finished their walk. Hank ran as fast as he could after the dog, making sure not to lose sight of him. It was just like chasing after a suspect, Connor would always beat him to them, but he would expect that. Connor was always the best at catching suspects.

 

They ran for about three blocks, Hank was huffing out breaths but refused to slow down. Wherever Sumo was taking him, it was going to lead him to Connor, he knew it. Very suddenly, Sumo turned down a dark alleyway, Hank following closely behind. The alleyway was so dark that he couldn't see anything except pure black around him.

“Connor?” he whispered, waiting a second for a response. When he didn't hear anything, he ripped his phone out of his pocket and turned on the flashlight. He shined it on the ground, trying to look for anything that might give him any ideas where his friend was. A little further down the alley, he saw Sumo sitting and whimpering with something in his mouth. He quickly took the few steps down the alley to stand in front of Sumo. He stuck his hand out and the dog whined as he set the item down in Hank’s hand.

 

He saw the end of the leash. It was a loop making it easier for people to grab and it was cut in a way that Hank could tell it was done with a serrated knife. That wasn't all. The bright red leash had some blue staining and Hank knew exactly what that blue stain was. Thirium. Blue blood. _Connor’s_ blood.

 

Hank felt his heart jump in his chest, Connor was missing; Connor was _hurt_ and Hank had no idea what to do. He shined his light down to the ground, looking for more clues. When he shined his light a couple feet ahead, he almost vomited right there. There was a huge puddle of shining blue blood in the middle of the alleyway. He looked over to the dog whimpering at his feet, blue blood staining his fur light blue.

 

“Connor?! CONNOR?! Where the fuck are you?!” Hank screamed, running up and down the streets for hours. Hank searched all of the surrounding areas that Connor could have possibly been taken too, every side street, ally and opened building. Hank knew that Connor didn't just walk somewhere, he would never leave Sumo. Someone had taken him. After Hank figured there was no chance he could find him on his own, he called Chris at the station, only slightly embarrassed that he was sobbing into the man's ear. He was surprised he could even get the information out.

 

They searched the area for days, trying to recover any evidence that they could use to find the android. No one could find any clue that told them who took Connor or where they could have gone. Hank lost many nights of sleep, going over the evidence, trying to find any connection where there just wasn't any connection to be found.

 

He wasn't the only one to be affected by Connor’s disappearance. Sumo looked like he would never wag his tail again.

 

Everyone at the precinct was suffering in their own way. Even Reed, who had finally begun warming up to the android, stopped bothering Hank and even put in a fair amount of his own time into looking for evidence and trying to solve the case.

 

After a couple of months, the case became cold. There was absolutely no evidence to be found, and no one had any idea what to do next. The case file was always kept in Hank’s desk. He looked at it at least once a day, never letting himself believe the case to be hopeless.

 

Hank often went for walks alone; if anyone asked, he would say that he was just clearing his mind, but that wasn't true. For many hours, a couple times a week, he would walk all over the city, hoping he would see a sign showing where Connor could be or maybe hear him calling out to him. He never found any trace of him, until one night.

  
  


Hank was walking at about eight at night in one of the more residential areas of Detroit. Many nice looking houses lined the street, and it’s a street he has searched about two other times in recent months. It had a very calming energy to it, Hank would’ve liked to live here, if he had a large family, maybe an area he would have lived in had this family continued to grow.

 

This particular area was very small with only about twenty houses on either side and then surrounded by more ‘city-like’ areas. The whole residential area took about ten minutes to walk through before you got to cement buildings with dark alleys.

 

Hank noticed that the house second from the end looked slightly different from the rest. There seemed to be only one light on in the whole house, many of the windows were broken, and some were boarded up. There were a few bricks on the sides of the house that were either broken or missing, and there were many spaces on the roof that lacked shingles, no doubt causing leaks inside the house.

 

As he got closer to the house, he noticed that the only light on was from a TV in the front room. Through the large bay window in the front, he could see a man slouched lazily with a bottle that Hank immediately recognizes as   

 

He tears his eyes away from the window, feeling a little creepy for looking into a stranger’s window. He walked for a couple minutes, Connor is the only thing on his mind. He was so terrified of the reality that Connor might not actually be alive anymore. Its been ten months, who knows what any sick fuck could have done to him in that time?

 

What _if_ Connor was alive? But Hank was never able to find him. He could be suffering greatly, being hurt every day, crying, calling out for Hank to help him; but Hank couldn't find him, couldn't help him, and that was crushing to him.

 

He thought back to the times when Connor would be worried when Hank did the slightest thing as wake up late. Connor would get so wound up if Hank slept through his alarm. After ten minutes with Hank not getting up, Connor would run into the run and in milliseconds he would scan Hank’s body for his vital signs to make sure that he was still breathing and his heart was still beating.

 

\--

 

_Hank spoke up before Connor could say anything. “Connor, I'm just tired okay? I’m fine son, I’ll be up in a minute.” Hank would wave Connor away, but kept a secret eye on the anxious android. He would see a small smile creep up on Connor’s face, just happy to know the man was still alive. He would keep the door open so Hank could call out to him if he needed him, and then slowly make his way out to the kitchen._

 

_Another time, when Hank was having a bad day due to his back, Connor spent the entire day doting over him like a small child. Connor never left his side the entire day, unless he was going to get something for him. He brought Hank food, brought him things to keep him entertained, blankets he put on Hank’s favorite record and would sit on the floor in front of the couch, or even just watch TV with Hank._

 

_“You don't have to do all of this Connor, I’m a grown man, I can handle this,”_

 

_“I like taking care of you Hank, I feel like it's my only way to repay you for how generous you have been to me. I like to think of us as a family, and that’s what a family does, right? They take care of each other, love each other and are there for each other. I have spent a long time researching the meaning of family and the different types of family, and I believe I would like to think of you as my father. Does that make sense Hank?”_

 

_Hank was stunned. Connor had thought a lot about this whole family thing. He thought about Hank as his dad? The thought almost made tears fill Hank’s eyes. To have someone so happy to care for him and be there with him was just... astonishing. He held his breath for a second, trying to think of an appropriate response._

 

_“Yeah Connor, that's right. You can think of him as your father if you would like, I tend to think of you as my son.”_

 

_Connor looked up at him from his place on the floor, a large smile on his face. “I like being your son, Hank”_

 

\--

 

Hank smiled fondly at the memory, God, he missed the android. Connor. His son.

 

Hank was so lost in thought, he hadn't noticed that he had wandered out of the residential area, and into the city once again. His search was coming to a close for the night. However, he did notice when his foot caught on something, causing him to trip and for his face to slam into the hard concrete ground under him

 

“Fuck!” He exclaimed, lifting himself up on to his hands and knees, bringing one hand up to his nose to check if it was bleeding, and thankfully it was fine. He was going to have quite a big bruise on his face in the morning. Since his hands were in his pockets when he fell, he was unable to brace himself from the fall, and therefore the side of his face took the blow. He brought one of his legs forward so that he was kneeling on one knee with one hand on his face and the other on his knee to steady himself.

 

He was about to look over his shoulder to see what he had tripped over until he heard a voice.

 

“S-Sorry-y s-sir.”

 

Hank froze. He knew that voice, God, he missed that voice. The voice that constantly nagged him about being healthy or focusing on his work. The voice he would pretend to be annoyed with, but secretly, he loved when Connor reminded him to stay on track and be healthy. He felt cared for and supported.

 

Hank slowly looked over his shoulder, afraid that his mind was just playing tricks on him. That it wasn't Connor who had just spoken. What he saw was more heartbreaking that he could have ever imagined. It felt like someone had ripped his heart out and smashed it on the ground before stomping on it until it was reduced to ash.

 

There he was, Connor. His son who had been missing for ten months was sitting right in front of him, but not in the same condition in which he had last seen him. Connor was only dressed in a pair of boxers with a white undershirt, that was mostly blue than white. His left leg was twisted and managed at the knee, looking like it had been smashed with an object and then pulled the wrong way until it was twisted completely around. His other leg had dozens of slash marks all over it, his synthetic skin cut in many places showing the whole frame beneath, pouring blue blood out of his body and pooling under his leg.

 

The boxers Connor was wearing were ripped and torn, almost not even on his body anymore. They were tight with images of little dog heads all over them. Hank had bought them for him when he first moved in, the dogs looked similar to Sumo and Hank can remember how much the boy had loved them. His smile was so wide that Hank could swear his face was about to rip right open. Connor had given Hank a hug as soon as he was presented with them.

 

Hank had bought them as more of a joke, but it was the first gift he had ever gotten for the android. Connor had run into his room, pulling them on right away. He ran out only dressed in the boxers and his white dress shirt. Hank shielded his eyes, not wanting to see his son only in his delicates. Connor loved them so much that it became a normal thing for him to be walking around the house only wearing boxers and a sweater, no matter how many times Hank told him he needed to wear more clothes. After a couple times with Connor not listening to him, he just gave up.

  


The boxers looked nothing like they did that day. The light blue fabric was now a dark brown if not black, dirtied from God knows what, and he could see flashes of fresh blue blood. Connor’s blood. Other colored substances were all over the fabric as well. Hank didn't even want to think about what the white stains were, even though he already knew and he wanted to vomit. He could try his best to ignore it, but in his heart, he knew what they were.

 

Several slashes all over his chest, a deep circle was cut around his thirium pump, making blue blood drip all the way down his chest. It almost looked as if someone had pretended to cut out his thirium pump, but did not want to get close enough to actually damage it.  

 

His collar bones were all cut up and it looked like his left shoulder was dislocated. His arms were similar to his legs, bruises, and slashes. Hank could probably count up to a hundred cuts all over his body. Along with that, it looked like Connor had been burned with cigarettes. Circular marks, about thirty of them, covered almost all of his forearms, making the plastic-frame beneath melt and change color. Higher up on his arm was a burn that almost looked like barbed wire. To Hank,  it looked like someone had taken a hot utensil and drew on Connor’s arm.

 

Then, Hank’s eyes made it to Connor's face and Hank just wanted to _cry_.

 

He had one large deep gash on the left side of his face, reaching from just beside his left eyebrow, all the way into his lip in the middle of his mouth. Another small cut through his eyebrow on the right side bled all the way down his face and off his chin.

 

Lastly, another deep gash right above his LED, which had bled profusely. The blood dripped down his face, covering the LED. It looked almost as if someone had tried to paint it blue instead of the blaring, cycling red that it was now.

 

Hank looked up and down Connor’s body again and was overwhelmed by the number of bruises all over Connor, Hank didn't even know androids could bruise. Bruises scattered Connor’s thighs; Hank could point out fingerprints and handprints in blue all over the man's thighs. Even more were centered on the insides of his thighs, training up and disappearing under the boxers. Hank knew there had to be more closer to his pelvis. Connor’s chest and abdomen were covered with similar markings, handprints, and fingerprints over his whole chest. There was nearly no part of his chest that was a normal color. Connor’s neck also had a large bruise all the way around it, it looked like he had been strangled.

 

Hank took in the whole image of Connor’s broken and bruised body and he couldn't help but let out a loud sob, bringing his hand to his mouth as he shuffled slightly to be directly in front of the android. He saw the confused expression on Connor's face and couldn't help but bring his hand forward to brush against his face.

 

Connor flinched as soon as Hank’s hand got close, his LED spinning red quickly. Hank stopped; he had never seen Connor flinch before. What had happened to set him so on edge? What did he have to suffer through? Slowly, he brought his hand to his son’s face, giving the Android lots of time to ask him to stop.

 

Hank’s hand reached the android’s cheek, knuckles rubbing the small area on his face that wasn't slashed open. Now that Hank was close enough, he saw tear tracks all over the face of the android, along with some more recent tears still making their way down his face.

 

“Sir, w-why are c-c-crying?”

 

Hank’s brow furrowed, why did Connor call him “sir”? He had never done that; ”Lieutenant” sure, but never “sir”.

 

“Why the fuck wouldn't I be crying, Connor? You've been gone for ten fucking months! And why are you calling me sir?”

 

“I'm s-s-sorry sir, I d-don't know a C-Connor, and I don't think-k I have been m-m-missing for any length of t-t-time.”

 

 _Hank’s heart sank_ . Connor didn't remember him, he had no _idea_ who Hank was. Didn't remember his life before he went missing, the whole year they lived together. All those memories with Sumo, and the other detectives solving cases together, the nights he would crawl into Hank’s bed. All of it was gone.

 

Was it possible that this wasn't really Connor? There had been other RK800s right? But he was wearing the Sumo boxers, it had to be Connor. He had to sure.

 

“State your serial number.”

 

“ Cyberlife model RK800 serial number 313 248 317, released August 2038”

 

His stutter was gone as the completely machine-like voice that Hank hated filled the air around them. It was obviously some type of backup information that Connor had no say in if he remembered or not. So this definitely was Connor, but why couldn't he remember Hank? He decided to put his detective skills to good use.

 

“What was your original purpose?”

 

Connor’s LED cycled yellow for only a second before it turned to red again and the android flinched, his face scrunching up in pain. “Unknown-n, I h-had a m-m-memory wipe a-about t-ten months a-ago. C-Current p-p-purpose is to s-s-serve the master.”

 

Hank’s eyes began to water; some sick fuck kidnapped his son, wiped his memory and then gave him a new purpose. To serve a master? Hank couldn't hold it back anymore. He turned on his left and vomited all over the sidewalk. All the things Connor must have gone through, the pain and the fear, and now he finds out that Connor couldn't even remember any of the good things he had in his life. Hank finished getting sick and turned back to the broken android while wiping his mouth.

 

“A-Are y-y-you okay, sir?” The android tried to put a hand on Hank’s back to comfort him, not being able to reach, he just sat his hand on the man’s shaking shoulder. Connor’s touch did well at calming him like it always did. Just the touch made breathing easier and his shaking slow down. Hank nodded his head as a determined look crossed his face.

 

“Come on, I’m getting you out of here,” Hank stood, trying to get Connor to his feet, but felt resistance. Connor was sitting on the ground, not moving from his spot. Hank looked down at him, confused.

 

“I c-can not go s-sir, the m-m-master said I h-have to stay h-here,” Hank remembered how strict Connor was on himself before he deviated the first time.

 

How had he not deviated yet? Or rather… again? How was Connor still crying and feeling fear without deviating? Connor must have gone through so many traumatic events. That was how most androids deviated anyway, traumatic experiences over a long period of time.

 

How would he get Connor to deviate again? Soon enough, tears began to leak out of the android's eyes and his lip started to tremble, a quiet sob leaving his lips.

 

Hank slowly reached out one hand, again allowing Connor time to ask him to stop. Patiently, he raised his other hand up as well. He was happy when Connor didn't flinch away as he sat both hands on Connor’s shoulders lightly. He carefully started bringing Connor closer to his chest so he could wrap his arms around the shaking android.

 

He laid Connor’s head on his chest as he slowly started to rub his hand in small circles over the android’s back. He brought his other hand to rest in the android’s bloody hair, remembering how much Connor liked when someone touched his hair.

 

“I'm going to ask you a couple questions, okay? You don't have to speak much, just take it easy okay?” He felt the android nod into his chest and Hank let a small sigh pass his lips. This was going okay, he was going to get Connor back, he would be okay.

 

“What is your registered name?”

 

“Android.”

 

Hank swallowed back a sob once again, he never imagined Connor would be in such a vulnerable position. This fucker never even took the time to give him a name, not like he could pick any actual name that was better than the one he already had. Who the fuck could be sick enough to do this to anyone even if they were an android? This was sick.

 

“Okay, who is your master, and where does he live?” Hank was sickened that he had to refer to Connor as being own by someone, he wasn't supposed to be owned. He was supposed to be free after the revolution just like every other android. It just wasn't fair, Connor _deserved_ to be free. He worked so hard to aid Markus in the revolution, broke his program, faced destruction by Cyberlife, freed thousands of androids from the warehouse, faced all of his fears... and then, even after that he continued to work for the precinct, saving lives every day.

 

“Stanley Stiller, he lives in the second house from the end,” Hank thought back to his walk a couple minutes prior. The house that had been boarded up and dark with the man drinking the beer. That was the house second from the end, Hank had seen the awful man who did this.

 

Connor's body was shaking against Hanks' chest, obviously terrified. Hank also noticed that Connor was getting warm. He knew that androids had very important bio component that kept them from heating up, and if it got damaged, the results could cause permanent damage. Hank had to get Connor repaired, now.

 

However, Connor was unable to move because this disgusting man had told him to stay here, and could not disobey him. Hank put his arms on the android’s shoulders and pushed him back, away from his chest and looked him in the eyes. Connor’s LED was blinking red, showing he was either damaged, in fear or something else that Hank didn't know of... or maybe a combination of all three.

 

Hank looked up towards the house where Connor had come from and stood, letting his hands fall from Connor’s shoulders. “I’m going to go talk to that owner of yours, okay?” Hank began to step away from the damaged android so that he could make his way down the street towards the run down building.

 

Suddenly, he felt a weight around his waist, holding him tightly. He looked down and saw a familiar head of curly dark hair.

 

“S-Sir please d-d-don't go there, h-he will h-hurt you like he h-h-hurt me! D-Don't go there!” This was the first strong reaction or want that Hank had seen from the Android since he went missing.

 

Hank felt his heart swell at the emotion that just seemed to ooze from Connor’s body. Even though the android had no idea who Hank was at the moment, he still didn't want him to get hurt. At the same time, Hank felt like he was going to throw up again. This person had scared his son to the point where he didn't even want anyone to do anything to save him because he was afraid of them getting hurt.

 

He lightly peeled the android’s arms from his body. It was obvious that Connor was afraid, and the last thing Hank wanted to do was to make the boy more scared. He pushed Connor lightly back against the brick wall behind him and joined him on the ground. He pulled Connor’s head gently to his chest and ran his hand through the dark curls on his head.

 

“Okay, I won't go, but we have got to get you out of here. You can't go back there, I won't let it happen.”

 

The android nodded into his chest slowly, his body still shaking. Hank could still feel his body temperature rising and knew he had to do something and fast or Connor could end up being damaged beyond repair. Hank thought for a moment, he knew what he had to do but at the same time, he was worried to take Connor to get fixed up.

 

What if he couldn't be fixed, and he just had to watch as Connor slowly shut down in his arms? He really wants to cherish this moment, holding his son in his arms for the first time in ten months. Hopefully, there would be time for that later, right now he had to get him to safety.

 

Hank reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He opened it and pressed on his contacts. Just a second later, he pressed the call button bringing it to his ear, as he used his other hand to keep Connor close to his chest, trying to keep him calm. Finally, after a couple of rings, the phone picked up.

 

“Jeffrey, you're not going to believe this, I found him.”

  


The next couple of minutes passed in a blur. Hank continued to hold the android to his chest, making sure he didn't have to see whatever was going to go down just a few houses away. Hank watched as red and blue lights filled the street, as three cop cars sped down the street towards the second house from the end.

 

Thanks to Connor telling Hank where is owner lived and his obvious injuries, they were able to immediately infiltrate the house and arrest the bastard who lived there. They didn't even have to worry about his getting away or lashing out at the officers, the useless man was drunk out of his mind and probably had no idea what was going on.

 

As far as Hank knew, he was going to be charged with kidnapping and hindering android freedom, assault on a police officer and possibly more charges after Connor was examined by a technician. After the man had been arrested, the officers went to check the house more thoroughly. Chris texted Hank, telling him about the blue blood all over the place in various stages of drying.

 

Hank knew that he was going to have to enter the house at some point. He was going to take control of the investigation as soon as Connor was safe. Hank wanted to be sure that this bastard stayed behind bars for his whole life. From down the street, he watched their friends and colleagues combed through the house, gathering enough evidence to be used to prosecute Connor's abuser.

 

Suddenly, Connor’s LED flashed yellow and he stiffened. A second later, it flashed back to red and the android leaned back against Hank again.

 

“Ownership renewed. New owner is Lieutenant Hank Anderson”

 

The man cringed. He was happy that Connor no longer belonged to some sick bastard, but at the same time, he didn't want Connor to have to owned by anyone. He figured it was for the best as of right now since Connor was going through so much stress and confusion. The moment Connor was well enough to hold his own, Hank wanted to make sure that he was owned by no one, he would be his own person.

 

Connor fully relaxed into Hank’s lap, his limp body falling across his legs. Connor let out a deep breath and let his eyes slip closed, letting his new owner wrap his arms around his damaged chest and pull him into a lop-sided hug. He let himself breathe in deep, the scent filling his nose being familiar, calming.

 

“Connor, I need you to keep your eyes open okay? You need to stay awake, we're going to get you fixed up and I'm going to take you home. You're going to be okay, I promise I will never let anyone hurt you again,” Hank let the new tears fall freely down his face, not even trying to hide the way he felt seeing Connor so damaged and scared.

 

‘C-Connor? Would you l-like me to r-register that as m-my name?” Hank smiled down at the confused android, bringing his hand to wipe off the many tears making their way down his face, not wanting them to fall onto Connor. He nodded his head gently, reaching over to wipe the blood off of his LED, it cycled as he waited for the command.

 

“Yes, Connor Anderson, that's your name now” Hank watched as the LED cycled yellow one more time before turning back to red. Hank gently put one arm under Connor’s damaged legs and the other under his back. Hank very slowly started to stand while still supporting Connor’s body in his arms

 

He could see Connor becoming weaker, his LED was dimming, not changing from the red, but becoming a lighter less vibrant color. The android let his head lean back off of Hank’s arms, unable to gather the strength to lift his head back up. Hank watched as the android's eyes slipped shut, he allowed himself to let out a hushed sob.

 

He turned his head to the flashing lights down the street and allowed himself to walk towards them. He tried to wipe the pain off of his face, unsure if he had succeeded or not. The closer he got, the more familiar faces came into view. Tina watched with tears in her eyes, everyone at the precinct had missed the android and were all deeply unsettled by his disappearance.

 

All of the officers who were walking around the area stopped and turned to look at Hank carrying the broken body of his son down the sidewalk and to the nearest patrol car. Every officer he passed clasped their hands behind their back and gave a quiet nod to the Lieutenant and the valued detective in his arms.

 

By the time he got to the first patrol car, Gavin was already there holding the back door open for Hank to climb in. Gavin looked down at Connor’s slashed face covered in bruises, he felt his own tears welling up and tried to suppress them. Hank knew that Gavin had been dealing with a lot of guilt since Connor had gone missing. He had spent so long being an ass to the Android and had confided in Hank multiple times since his disappearance to share his deepest sorrows when it came to the android.

 

Gavin let a tear slip, quick to wipe it away, hoping the lieutenant hadn't seen it. Gavin carefully reached forward and brought the android’s head up to rest on Hank’s shoulder instead of it falling back. Once Connor’s head was resting against Hank, he almost looked peaceful, like he was just sleeping. Gavin brought his eyes back up to Hank’s, gray eyes meet blue.

 

“We have personally contacted Kamski, he is expecting you. He has given his word to do the best he can, we have also contacted Markus, he is going to meet you there.”

 

Hank nodded looking down at Connor’s head on his shoulder. He was happy that it was Kamski who would be looking after him. Connor and Kamski had become friends after the revolution, he even forgave Kamski for trying to force him to kill one of the Chloes. Kamski seemed to actually care about the android and after a lot of nagging from Connor, Hank began to trust him as well.

 

Hank carefully ducked into the car, being cautious of Connor’s head. Gavin closed the door softly behind them and then walked around the car to get into the driver's seat. Hank buckled himself in, making sure the lower part of the belt crossed over Connors body, making sure he would be safe in the horrific case of a crash.

 

Gavin started driving as he turned on the lights and siren, driving as safe as he could while still going over the speed limit. Hank looked in the mirror and saw Gavin had many tears running down his face. He felt sorry for Gavin, he was carrying so much guilt and he was obviously having a hard time dealing with it.

 

“It's okay Gavin, I know he will forgive you, he's the goddamn sweetest and the purest thing on this entire planet, there is no way he won't forgive you,” Gavin looked into the rearview mirror, not even bothering to wipe the tears out of his eyes.

 

“I don't deserve his forgiveness, I treated him like fucking shit when he was the best fucking detective we have. He is super generous and kind but I always treated him like shit. I’m a fucking disgrace.” Gavin’s voice was heavy with tears and guilt. he was obviously upset, but Hank felt like there was something more. If Connor was just another co-worker to him, he would not be this distraught. Sure it was normal to be sad in a situation like this, but for Gavin to talk down on himself _and cry_? That was not normal. Hank had an idea of what the other detective felt.

 

“Gavin... are you romantically interested in Connor?” Gavin’s eyes widened as he snapped his neck to the mirror to look at Hank.

 

“H-Hank, I'm not gay, I’m n-not like that,” Hank rolled his eyes in the back seat, Gavin must think he was stupid.

 

“Whatever Reed, but if you _were_ gay and liked Connor in that way, you really have to smarten the fuck up. At this point, if you fucking touch a hair on his hair, _I will end you_ ,” Reed kept his eyes on the older man through the rearview mirror, seeing how serious the man was.

 

“Yeah, whatever,” He scoffed.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

Hank had been in Kamski’s waiting area for the past two hours, the longest two hours of his life it seemed. He couldn't seem to get the image of Connor’s damaged body out of his head. The horrible things that could have happened to the android while in that house of horrors made him want to vomit.

  


Kamski had promised to try his best, telling Hank that he was fairly certain that he could get Connor back up and running, but also said he had no idea how detrimental the emotional trauma would be to his processors. Hank wished there was a way for the man to just delete all the memories of that horrible place. However, Kamski claimed that it was much too difficult to sort through his memories like that and said he wouldn't do so anyway.

 

He had claimed that it was not his place to take memories away from androids, especially when they had not been able to consent to it beforehand. Regardless of his hard exterior, the super genius really cared about the RK800. Which surprised Hank, he didn't think Kamski cared about anything

 

Hank let a single tear fall from his face as Chris messaged him, telling him that the man who had been the cause of all this, had actually confessed, and he confessed to _everything._ Hank had asked him to spare all the details, he wanted to hear it from Connor if Connor wanted to share it with him that is.

 

Suddenly he heard a door open and whipped his head over to the door in which Kamski had to take Connor’s broken body. The door stayed stagnant, not moving and no one appearing. He didn't know how to feel about how long he had gone without any news; no news is good news, right?

 

He looked over to the door on the other side of the room, where Markus stood, taking a moment to take in any information he could get. When he spotted Hank, he quickly rushed to his side. Hank stood to shake the android’s hand but was shocked when he had an arm full of android embracing him for comfort.

 

Hank was shocked for a moment, surprised by Marcus's actions. Nonetheless, he brought his arms down around Markus, rubbing his back to calm him. “I'm so sorry Hank, this must be a terrible experience for a parent.”

 

Hanks breathing stalled for a second once again surprised at Markus. Hank knew how he felt about his relationship with Connor. He thought about Connor as a second son, loved him as if he was so and he knew that  Connor thought of his as his dad. However, it was completely different to hear someone else to say it out loud.

 

Hank wasn't embarrassed by it at all, definitely not. It was just shocking to hear that someone else thought about them like that so openly. The thought made Hank smile into the android’s shoulder, he just wished it was a different android that was in his arms right now.

 

It was so strange to see the leader of the Android revolution so broken up and upset about something. When Markus pulled back from the hug, Hank could see a singular tear track down his stoic face. Hank remembered that Markus had a very close relationship with Carl Manfred and had taken his last name when he came deviant. So, he sort of knew what Hank was going through, losing a family member and all.

 

“It's going to be okay, Markus., Kamski is going to fix him and everything is going to be okay,” Hank set his palm on Markus’s shoulder to reassure him. It took a moment, but soon enough, he relented and nodded his head once. Hank saw in his eyes that he was just worried about Connor, and he understood that.

 

It was only a couple seconds later when the door on the other side of the room opened and Chloe stood with a small grin on her face, “Kamski is ready to see you now,” Hank and Markus looked at each other before both of them dashed to the door and stood before Chloe, who turned agonizingly slow and led them into the room from which she came.

 

Hank had to hold back another sob, Connor was laid on a table, almost like an exam table where someone would perform a surgery. Connor’s leg looked good as new, Hank figured it probably _was_ new. The android was still completely covered in bruises and Hank almost wanted to vomit again at the sight of blue and black all over Connor’s delicate skin.

 

The slash marks all over his body were still there, but no longer dripping blood. Overall, Connor looked much cleaner. There was a white sheet over his midsection, and he could see Connors dirty and tattered boxers over on the other side of the room sitting on a table.

 

A bunch of washcloths, now dirty with dark-colored substances, surrounded the table on which Connor laid. It looked like they had been used to clean Connor’s body from the looks of them. A few clothes were covered with blue, having have been used to clean Connor’s blood.

 

Hank also noticed that Connor was not breathing, not that he really needed to. Connor had told him that breathing had become a comfort and he liked it, made himself feel more human. Just to see Connor so still, not breathing, it made him look dead already, and Hank was struggling. Connor’s back was slightly arched, and it almost looked like his whole body was tensed up, unable to relax even though he wasn't awake.

 

Kamski closed the chest plate in which he was working on when they walked into the room. He grabbed a white cloth from the table beside him, wiping his hands free of blue blood almost in a way that a mechanic would free his hand of oil after fixing a car. “I was able to fix his possessors and find out what had been changed, along with fixing some of his physical injuries. Some will be fixed by the self-healing programs, but the injuries that were too large, like his leg, I had to fix myself.” He listed, without looking up from the monitor that was attached to Connor’s LED by a long cord.

 

“So it seemed that this bastard had him for a couple of weeks before he actually wiped Connor’s memory. He took away his detective program and gave him a new master-and-slave-like program with only one objective: to please him. He also somehow blocked Connor’s ability to deviate, keeping him locked in this program for as long as possible.”

 

Hank felt tears fall down his face; not only was Connor trapped in that house for ten months, but he was also trapped inside his mind, unable to escape.

 

“I have taken that disgusting program out and reuploaded his detective occupation. He is deviant again, technically, since there is no program that he has to break apart from. However, he may have to go through the motions of feeling his new emotions, since they were not programmed. So they may be overwhelming at times. He has just as much free will as any deviant. His old self, you could say, was trapped in the back of his processor, but I was able to retrieve it. His back up processor only held his old abilities, everything that made him a detective really. So he is still able to do everything he could before, like analyze substances and reconstruct situations, but I fear his emotional state will get in the way of him performing any actual detective work. Also, I am unable to retrieve his memories from before the memory wipe. Thankfully the wipe only erased his memories but just moved all of his work-related knowledge to his back up processor. I’m sorry Hank, but just know that it could be a lot worse.”

  


Kamski looked up at Hank with genuine sympathy in his eyes. Hank nodded once, this was going to be hard, definitely, but Connor was still _alive._ He was alive and he was going to make it, Hank would help him through it, he would do anything for his son. Even if it was a painful, tormenting journey.

 

“Markus, I brought you here because I need you to interface with him and tell me if there is any other damage I need to know about. Also, I think you could probably aid in getting more charges on him because we’ll get to see everything he did to him.” Markus nodded and Hank could see fear lurking in his eyes.

 

He didn't know what interfacing really meant, only that when androids did it, their skin peeled back and revealed the frame beneath. Connor had told him it was quite a personal experience, because all of an android's feelings, thoughts, and memories were all laid bare for the other android to see.

 

Connor had also told him that he didn't really like doing it, but sometimes it just had to be done; times like this. He imagined it must be very nerve-wracking for Markus too, having to go through Connor’s mind and sift through all the thoughts and memories about what had happened to him.

 

Markus was just staring at Connor’s still body. He was nervous, Hank could tell, and he didn't blame him. He was going to have to look into Connors memories and who knows what's going on in there. Hank brought a hand to his back, hoping that he would relax and just to show the android that he was there for him.

 

“If you could start please, I need to know what other damage he may have sustained,” Kamski said, trying to hurry Markus along. Hank sneered at him, this was probably very hard for Markus and then having some rich super genius with a god complex trying to rush him was ridiculous.

 

“Oh, fuck off will ya? Let him take his time, neither of us knows how intense interfacing is, chill the fuck out give him a moment.”

 

“I ensure you, Hank, I wouldn't be rushing him if I wasn't worried for Connor’s life and recovery.”

 

Hank was about to talk again when Markus took a step forward to Connor’s bed and lifted his head to look at Kamski, “I’m ready, I’m going to look at and record his memories to give to the DPD so that Connor does not have to give a statement. I will also check his programming from the inside to see if there is anything we should be worried about.”

 

Markus LED cycled yellow once and everyone heard the door open from behind them. When Hank looked he saw another one of Connor's friends and the leaders of Jericho. Sam? Spencer?

 

“Simon-” Oh, Simon, yeah that’s right.”- is here to accompany me, and take over if for some reason I am unable to continue,” he looked back to the blonde man in the doorway and ushered him to his side with his hand. They kept eye contact for a moment as both of their LED’s spun together. Hank could only imagine that they were having some sort of conversation cybernetically. He's seen Connor do it a couple times when they were with victims for certain cases when they did not want their comments to be heard by humans.

 

Simon stood slightly behind Markus as his attention returned to the android in front of him. He slowly reached his arm forward, the synthetic skin slowly fading away to show the white frame beneath. The closer he got to Connor's arm, more of his skin faded away as well. Simon set his hand on Markus’s shoulder, giving it a light squeeze.

 

Markus finally made contact with Connor’s limp arm and Hank watched as Markus’s eyes closed so he could search through Connor’s mind. Hank knew that the process was usually relatively quick, but this time around it was taking quite a long time. He figured it was just because there was a lot to sift through, he hoped that was why, anyways.

 

Beside him, Simon looked like he was worried, and that only made Hank freak out more. Simon placed a hand on each of Markus’s shoulders and shook him just lightly, “Markus?” he whispered. Hank looked between the pair in front of him, and then to Kamski.

 

“What's going on?” He whispered, unable to keep the shake out of his voice. Kamski holds a hand up to silence Hank, keeping his eyes on Markus.

 

“It's taking a lot longer than it, should even though he only has ten months worth of memory. When they interface, all of his thoughts, programming and everything that _is him_ should be laid bare to Markus, but it takes a while to go through,” Kamski explained. Hank nodded, trying to calm himself and watch as Markus kept his eyes closed.

 

Suddenly, Markus’s LED cycled to red from its inquisitive yellow. His eyes snapped open and he gasped, ripping his hand away from Connor’s at a super fast speed, making the two humans jump. Markus’s heavy breathing surrounded through the room. Simon quickly grabbed both of his shoulders and turned him so that they were face to face.

 

“MARKUS?! Markus? Are you okay? What happened? What did you see?” Markus was shaking slightly and his LED was spinning red, his eyes were wide. Simon grabbed both sides of Markus’s face forcing him to focus on him, “Markus, you need to calm down, okay? Tell us what happened, what you saw, and what you felt.”

 

Hank set a warm hand on Markus’s back, trying to aid the scared deviant. In a couple seconds, his LED spun to its yellow color again. His head snapped over to Kamski, revealing that he had tears running down his face, tears of fear or pain, Hank didn't really know.

 

“Turn down his pain receptors! It's agonizing! He's hurt! He's in pain! Turn them off, turn them off!” Markus was screaming, more tears falling down his face. He ripped his body out of Simon’s arms and turning to Connor’s limp body and shaking his shoulders. Simon quickly grabbed Markus, pulling him back, away from the table. Hank was shocked, he had never heard Markus’ professional and serious voice sound so scared and unstable.

 

“Markus calm down please, Elijah is going to fix it. I promise, he's going to be okay,”

 

Hank was frozen as he watched Kamski quickly type on the computer while Simon had to wrestle a crying Marcus to the floor. Markus was still screaming and crying while Simon tried to calm him down. Hank considered taking his cuffs out to restrain a squirming Markus but quickly decided against it.

 

“Turn them off!! He scared! It's terrible! Turn it off!” Markus screamed, trying to get Simon off him.

 

“I'm fucking trying!”

 

“What the fuck is going on Kamski?!” Hank bellowed.

 

“That bastard had turned his pain receptors up as high as they could go! At that point, a light slap would feel like someone  smashing his skull in or stabbing him multiple times.”

 

Hank was terrified, Connor was in so much pain. No wonder he flinched every time Hank tried to touch him, just when Hank brushed his hand against his face, it probably felt like needles stabbing him, Hank shivered just thinking that his own touch hurt him like that.

 

Hank though back to the time on the street when he found Connor. After he had vomited, he remembered Connor reaching out and setting his hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him. That must have been _excruciating._ Just for an android to move and to allow his hand to touch Hank’s shoulder must have hurt so much, but that goddamn android was the sweetest thing that ever graced this earth. He would do whatever he could to comfort him, even if he knew Hank to be a complete stranger and it caused himself immense pain.

 

He also thought back to the time when he sat with Connor, waiting for the members of the precinct to gather at the house. Connor laid against him, much more for Hank’s comfort than his own. That must have also hurt him if his pain receptors were up to full sensitivity. Hank immediately felt guilt fill him. Connor tried his best to make him feel better even though it hurt him. Hank thought that had to be the best definition of Connor there was. Trying to make everyone around him feel better even though it hurt him. He would definitely have to make it up to the android later.

 

Soon enough, Markus eventually calmed down; he relaxed in Simon’s arms, letting the blonde hold him. Markus looked exhausted, finally, his LED turned to a blue glow, letting Simon relax as well. Hank looked over to Kamski, still typing furiously.

 

Suddenly he called out, “Got it!” When he hit the next button, Connor let out a loud gasp and his back arched even higher than it already was, before slamming all the way down on the table. His head lulled to the side, showing his LED, which was yellow for the first time since they left the street and came to Kamski’s.

 

“Connor?” Hank rushed over to Connor’s head, taking the android’s face in his hands, trying to rouse him from sleep.

 

“He won’t wake up Hank, I have him in stasis until I could find out what was wrong and keep him stable.”

 

Hank let out a sigh but still smiled knowing they had at least solved something for the time being. Suddenly, the hand that was resting on top of Connor’s chest, felt movement. Connor was breathing again. _Breathing._ Hank let a big smile across his face, and for once he allowed himself to see past this, past the tragedy and to the future.

 

Connor was going to come home with him. Connor would come back to work when he was ready. He would support Connor even though he lost all memories of him. Connor was his son and he won't give up on him. Connor was still in there, scared and in pain, but he was there, and he was going to come back. To see Connor breath, was to see the life returning to the android that looked like a corpse when he entered the room. Connor was going to be okay, he would make sure of it.

  


Hank looked over to where both Simon and Markus were standing. Simon had his arms on Markus’ shoulders, talking to him slowly, with the other android nodding every couple seconds. Hank didn't want to interrupt them, but he had to know. He slowly made his way over, letting his hand slowly fall from Connor’s' chest, already missing having him safe in his arms.

 

He got closer to them, lightly setting his hand on Markus’ arm. Thankfully, he didn't jump, just slowly turned his body to face Hank’s. He could see in the android's eyes, that, behind his brave exterior and, looking as emotionless as usual, there was fear lurking, showing that he was still affected by the images he had seen.

  


“Markus, I know what you just saw was horrifying, but please, please tell me. I need to know what happened to him.” He saw both of the androids’ LED’s spin yellow, he figured they were talking cybernetically. He was guessing that Simon was telling him not to do it. The blond seemed to be pretty protective over him, which Hank understood, he didn't know if he would be comfortable with Connor reliving it if things were the other way around.

 

Markus turned to look at Simon, nodded his head once and turned back once again to look at Hank, “I’ll be alright, but it's not pretty Hank, it was very traumatic for me and I didn't even have to live through it. I can't imagine how Connor is handling this emotionally. I think it might be helpful that he didn't know any different beforehand, so he didn't know that what was going through was so awful,”

 

Hank thought for a moment. Of course, he didn't want to know all the things that that monster had done, however, at the same time, he had to know what Connor had gone through. He had to know what his negligence had caused. He had to know so that he would be able to protect Connor from anything and everything after this. He had to see the consequences of his actions.

 

Markus nodded, respecting the man's decision. “He was beaten, severely, every day. He has been repaired multiple times, his limbs had been repaired and replaced over ten times. He would be hit with a bat for being to slow or not doing something right. He was spat on and humiliated. He had been pushed down the stairs countless times, burned either with cigarettes or lighters. He would dig around his chest and pull out his biocomponents until he was near death and then replace them without him being in stasis. He… I don't know how to say this Hank, but he _used him.”_

  


Hank swore he felt his heart fall out of his chest. _Used him?_ No, it couldn’t be what he thought it was. His mouth hung open, his eyes wide. He was in, how could anyone ever do that to him? He wanted to go find the man and just kill him, but he knew couldn't do that. Hank felt the need to vomit again, but Markus just kept going.

 

“He raped him, Hank, over and over and over again. He wasn't the only one, he would bring his friends and they would all use him in one night taking turns with him, they would make him take two at a time…almost every night. They used...different items, I think I saw a pocket k-knife but I hope I’m wrong about that. Unless it has been fixed already, he is t-torn down there I’m not sure if his self-healing program could fix it alone. I’m so sorry Hank.”

 

Hank couldn't hear anymore. He felt the pressure building in his head, could feel his head throbbing. Although he had been a police officer for over thirty years, he had no idea how to deal with this type of trauma. They had gone through many courses to help them deal with tragic events and how to help others deal with them, as well. However, no one ever taught a class on how to handle finding out your son was being raped by multiple people over almost a year.

 

Hank feel to knees and let out a loud scream, not that he could hear it. He could only hear the sound of his own heartbeat pounding in his ears. He screamed until he had run out of breath and he could feel Simon and Markus’ hands on him trying to calm him down. After he had run out of breath, he started to cry. He felt many tears run down his face as he brought his arms to his chest and slowly leaned down until his forehead was resting on the cold floor.

 

Connor had been beaten and burned and raped, all the while, Hank was running around like a fool looking in all the wrong places. Hank felt guilt eat him up from the inside out. If he had worked harder or faster or had followed the clues properly, he could have saved his son from all of the torture he had endured.

 

He raised his head up just slightly, looking past the two androids who were trying the sobs he could feel but could not hear. He slowly stood up on quaking legs, he could feel Simon’s and Markus’s hands holding him up. He lightly pushes past them, staggering and stumbling towards the table where Connor still laid.

 

He set his hands on the cold metal table, trying not to cringe at the feeling. This is no place for someone like Connor, he should be at home, surrounded by the soft things that he loved, Sumo licking his face and, cuddling into his chest. He brought one hand to Connor’s forehead, brushing away the lock of hair that always fell into his face, only for it to fall back as if it had never been moved. Connor looked so peaceful it was hard to imagine all the things that had happened to him. Hank looked up into Kamski’s eyes, still having tears falling out of his own.

 

“Does he need any more repairs? I need to take him home, Elijah please,” Hank begged for Connor to be released to him. He wanted him home and safe. He wanted Connor to know he was never going to be hurt again, things would become normal again and he would set up a routine for him to help the android enter a better life. He just wanted to hug Connor close to his chest and never let him go again. He would keep him safe.

 

“I have already repaired the damage Markus has talked about, and when I turned off his pain receptors, the systems I was questioning returned to normal. So, all in all, everything looks okay, normally I would want to keep him here for a bit, but given the circumstances, I think I could release him. That is unless Markus found any other damage I should be aware of?”

 

The two humans looked back to the android, who was whispering a few words with Simon. When he noticed that he was being looked at, he shook his head to indicate there was no further damage. He set his hand on Simon’s shoulder and turned him towards the door.

 

“I will immediately head to the precinct and download all that I have seen onto a thumb drive, and hand it over to the detectives.”

 

Hank nodded, keeping his eyes on the two androids but spoke up as they were about to leave the room, “Make sure it gets right to Fowler and Gavin, okay?” Markus turned and nodded his head once, indicating he heard the man.

  


“I promise Lieutenant, I will also keep a copy in the back of my processors, in case something were to happen to the drive. That way, Connor will never have to relive the trauma for interview purposes.”

 

Hank felt another tear slip down his face. This truly showed how other people cared for Connor outside of himself, Kamski and the other detectives. Connor had made friends of his own, apparently really good ones, too. They loved him and took care of him, wanted the best for him. Just like he did. “Thank you,” He whispered, knowing Markus could hear him with his amazing processors.

 

With two of the leaders of Jericho gone, he turned back to Kamski, who was once again typing furiously on the montoir connected to Connors LED. Also, if Hank wasn't mistaken, it looked like Kamski’s eyes were a bit watery like he was about to cry. Hank kept quiet about it though, the man deserved privacy with his own emotions. Hank also appreciated privacy in that way.

 

“I'm going to reboot him, after that it should only take about a minute for him to wake up. Physically, he is going to be okay for the most part. He is going to be sore for quite a while; I kept his pain receptors on, but at a much more normal level. I believe he would still like to experience being human after all, and that's the reason I didn’t turn them completely off. I couldn’t tell you about his emotional trauma though, I can’t help you with that.”

 

Hank nodded, it was going to be a long and hard road. Hopefully, he would be able to take a couple weeks off work. Fowler had told him that he would be given a certain amount of paid leave, and any expenses for Connor’s recovery could be billed directly to the precinct.

 

It had been discovered that Stanley Stiller had been arrested by Hank a couple years ago for a violent assault, for which he was put away for a good year or two. There was no evidence that Stiller had known that Hank knew Connor, or was connected to him at all. However, it was enough for Fowler to convince the higher-ups that it was directly due to him being a police android that this happened to him.

 

He convinced them that if Connor was not a police android, this would not have happened to him. Due to that, Hank was getting a few weeks of paid leave and all of Connor's ‘medical’ expenses or recovery expenses would be paid by them. They were lucky that Kamski never charged them for repairs for Connor, doing it more as a favor for a friend, due to how close they actually became. A repair that could have easily cost them over a thousand dollars, cost the DPD nothing.

 

“Okay I'm going to reboot him now, I will leave and give you your time together. Take him whenever you both are ready. Please, if you see anything physically wrong with him or something weird in his software, call me immediately, or bring him here if needed. My doors are always open for you two.”

 

Hank nodded and let a breathy ‘Thank you’ slip past his lips. His gaze returned to Connor's face, so peaceful and soft like he was sleeping. It was so easy to ignore everything that had just happened, ignore all the bruises and blood that covers Connor’s body. Suddenly the clicking of keys came to a stop, signifying that Kamski was done playing around in Connor’s code.

 

He gently takes the cord off of the androids LED, wrapping it up and setting it on the now-closed laptop. He reached across Connor’s body and shook Hank’s hand. No more words were said as Kamski soon left the room, taking the Chloe android with him.

 

It was only Connor and Hank left in the room, and Hank wouldn't have it any other way. He just wanted to take care of him and keep him safe, never letting him go again. He waited and waited for signs of life from the hurt android; this had so far been the longest minute of his entire life. He kneeled on the floor beside the bed, making his face level with Connor’s.

 

He ran his hand through Connor’s dark curly hair, having found out when he was with Connor in the street, that he loved when his hair was touched. His other hand rested on Connor’s chest, being able to feel the life under his palm as the android's chest rose and fell in a calming rhythm. It reminds him that Connor’s, alive and that he is going to be okay. It helped to ground him in reality, gave him something to hold onto.

 

Connor’s eyes soon fluttered open, his LED changing for a worrying red to a more soothing yellow. They soon widened and Hank could see a look of fear cross his face.

 

“Connor,’ Hank whispered. The android was shocked by Hank’s presence, causing his body to jump.

 

As soon as Connor’s eyes landed on Hank’s trembling form, his face softened; fear no longer the most prominent expression. Connor looked more at ease when he saw Hank was at his bedside. Hank felt his heart swell, knowing that just his very presence was enough to calm him down. Even if the android didn't remember him or their time together, it was obvious that Hank was familiar to him. Familiar enough to keep him relaxed.

 

“I know that you’re scared Connor, but you’re going to be okay. I promise, okay?” A small nod came from the android who now looked completely relaxed.

 

“As soon as you're ready, I’m going to take you home, where you will recover for as long as you need. You will never have to do any of what that man made you do, we will live as equals. You are free now, do you understand?” Connor nodded again, keeping his eyes locked on the lieutenant. Hank could feel tears that were still falling down his face but choose to ignore them.

 

“I know you don't remember, but we are really, really good friends. You live with me and my dog, and we work together were cops. You are a very, very important android, you know that? You helped in freeing all androids from the prison of their programming. Some of your friends were here earlier, they helped you to deviate, helped to find who you really are.”

 

Connor’s face had turned into a small smile, his eyes now lit up, reminding Hank of what they looked like before he was taken. “You have a dog? I like dogs.” Hank had to laugh at Connors innocence, he remembered Connor saying something like that to him when they first met.

 

He remembered how excited Connor was after he saw Sumo for the first time after he deviated. He spent hours petting and playing with the animal. After he finally got off the floor, Hank couldn't contain his laughter. Connor dark suit jacket was nearly completely white with the amount of dog hair that covered his suit. After that, Hank often brought home lint rollers because of all the hair that would cover all of Connor's clothes and every single time Connor acted as though he was just given a gift from the heavens.

 

“What kind of dog is it?” Connor asked softly. Connor looked very tired and Hank just wanted to hold him, so he could rock the android back to sleep. Hank knew after living with the android for almost a year, that androids could, in fact, get tired.

 

Every week, Cyberlife, the company now working to give androids a better quality of life,  would release new updates to make the androids more lifelike. One of the first updates was the ability to sleep and feel tired. Connor had told Hank that he quite enjoyed sleeping, the rested feeling in the morning made him feel refreshed.

 

Right now, Connor looked like he hadn't slept in weeks, he probably hadn't. Hank highly doubted that he was given time to sleep in that disgusting place. Hank reached over and brushed a few strands of dark hair out of the android’s face while letting a breathy chuckle leave his lips.

 

“He's a large St. Bernard, his name is Sumo. He's really furry, he sleeps with you in your bed at night, except sometimes you come to sleep with me, then we all sleep together. Sumo really likes you, I’ve had him for his whole life, but it only took one day for you to become his new favorite member of the household.”

 

Connor chuckled with Hank at the thought. The android didn't know much about himself, but he did know that animals were something he liked. Hank looked over as Connor let his eyes slip closed, fatigue becoming too much for him. Hank stood from his spot on the floor where he had been kneeling.

 

He ran his hand through Connor’s hair once again, causing the android's eyes to open. Their gazed connected and suddenly Hank couldn't wait one more second to get Connor out of this place and back home. Back to Sumo and their comfy bed, where Connor could be swarmed in Hanks old police academy sweater. Where Hank could teach his son lessons of life, teach him about loss, heartbreak, the reasons people commit crimes, how to care for their sick dog and everything in between. Hank couldn't wait to get back to a normal routine.

 

“Con, I'm going to pick you up okay? Then I’m going to take you home where you’ll see Sumo and get some much-needed rest okay?” Hank slipped his arms under Connor’s shoulders and knees without waiting for an answer. Hank figured the android was already asleep if his closed eyes and calm breathing was anything to go by. Hank was already halfway to the car when Connor spoke in a quiet breathy tone, surprising him.

 

“I'm happy… to be going h-home.”

 

 

The first few days had been surprisingly easy, in Hank’s opinion. He thought he would struggle to get Connor to talk to him, or that the android would be terrified every second. However, Connor seemed remarkably happy. It seemed like he was completely unbothered by his previous abuse. However, Hank feared he would see sooner rather than later, what the experience had done to him. 

 

_ When he woke up the first morning after coming home, Sumo was already missing from his own bed and Hank knew which other bed he had taken up residence in. Hank realised he woke up to the sound of Connor laughing loudly, a parent’s favorite noise. Wanting to see the sight for himself, Hank snuck out of his own room and across the hall to Connor’s. He pushed the door open just a crack to see what all the commotion was about.  _

 

_ Connor was sitting up in his bed, his back rested against the headboard. Sumo was standing in front of him, tail wagging faster than Hank had ever seen. The animal was licking all over Connor’s face, causing the boy to laugh and giggle loudly. Connor’s hands were petting Sumo’s fur, his hands were lost in the large amount of hair, getting white fur all over the place, much like it had the first time Connor and Sumo met.  _

 

Hank wished he could be seeing that scene right now. He always hated being at work when Connor was missing, would rather spend his time searching the streets for Connor. He never imagined that it would be worse when Connor was found. Knowing he was at home while Hank had to be at work. Initially, he wasn't going to return to work so soon. However, Fowler had asked him to come back because of a spike in deviant-related abuse. 

 

Hank couldn't help but watch as the time ticked by, ten more minutes. Ten more minutes and he could return to his son. Connor had told him that he would be alright if Hank were to leave during the day. Since Connor had returned, he showed a great fascination in Hank’s (and his own) line of work. When ever Hank would return from work, Connor would ask him about the cases and what he was thinking about when it came to leads and theories. Normally, those details would be confidential, but Connor was technically a cop and often helped Hank with completing some cases anyway. 

 

Hank couldn't wait till Connor could return to work with him. He loved having Connor as a partner, he always felt safer going out into the field with Connor. He truly trusted Connor and felt safe when Connor had his back. Maybe it was because Connor basically had superhuman abilities and always made sure protecting Hank was his top priority, he was technically safest with Connor. Or, maybe it was because he liked keeping an eye on Connor, making sure his son was safe and out of harm's way. 

 

He knew that Connor couldn't return just yet though. He had not yet dealt with what happened to him and Fowler had made it very clear that Connor had to deal with his issues properly before he could return to work. No one wanted to chance Connor having a mental breakdown at a dangerous time and end up putting himself in danger. Hank understood the reasoning behind it, and he knew it was for Connor’s and everyone else's safety. 

 

Connor hadn't really reflected much on what had happened. He had not talked with Hank about it yet, which he wish he would. He also had not had any breakdowns, which Hank was very thankful for. The only evidence that Connor thought at all about what had happened were the nights were Connor would sneak into Hank’s bed at ungodly house of the morning with tears running down his face. He would snuggle up to the man’s chest like a child who just had a nightmare. Hank would wrap his arms around the android and listened as he let out small whimpers against whatever fabric we wore to bed that night. 

 

Each morning, Hank would make sure Connor was still asleep and carefully get up so he could go for a shower, leaving his nightshirt in his place. The man would always come back into the room to say his goodbyes and find Connor on his side of the bed sleeping on top of the shirt, harbouring its heat and the comfort it brought him. He knew that eventually, Connor would have to talk and would have to let it all out. Hank wanted to be with Connor whenever that happened, whether it came to them having a long talk, or Connor having the meltdown that Hank was dreading, but he wanted to be there. 

 

Being at work got in the way of that though. He was worried Connor would have a meltdown when he wasn't home. The thought of Connor suffering alone in the house made Hank shiver. He never wanted Connor to think he had to suffer alone, Connor had been alone for so long and Hank wanted to make sure the android knew he never had to be alone again. 

 

Every day he left for work, he felt like he was a parent leaving their ten year old child home alone all day with a loaded gun on every surface. It was just a dangerous situation, Connor being alone with time to reflect with no one to talk to and no one to help him if things got bad.  He didn't want to imagine Connor crying in his bed without even Hank’s old shirts to fight off the nightmares. 

 

Hank had done a lot of researching after Connor came home. Androids seemed to respond greatly to smells, especially Connor because his sense of smell was stronger than most Androids. It gave Hank an idea. Every time that he had to leave for the day, he would get the shirt he wore the day before and place it on top of his own bed. Sometimes it would still be there when he got home, sometimes it wouldn't. It was just an option for comfort for the android, maybe it was good he didn't need it all the time. 

 

Am I making his too much like boyfriends and not enough like a father/son relationship? oops

 

Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted, by Detective Reed no less. The detective leaned against the side of Connor’s desk which had been left unoccupied, awaiting the android’s return. 

 

“How’s Connor?” He asked while running a finger over the cold, dusty surface on the android’s desk without looking at Hank. The only item on Connor’s deck with any personalization was a group picture of Connor, Hank and Sumo, all smiling and happy, was set against his terminal screen. The picture was taken about two weeks before Connor was taken. Hank wasn't even ashamed to admit that he had cried a couple times after looking at it when the work days were long and stressful. 

 

He would often sit in his desk with no motivation to continue the case he was working on. Leaning back in his chair, his gaze would often drift to the vacant desk at his side. The picture would make him smile, remembering the day it was taken.  They had gone to visit Cole’s grave, and to cheer Hank up, Connor took him to the Chicken Feed where he let Hank eat whatever he wanted without passing any judgement. After he was done, they took a walk to a nearby park where they played with Sumo, and where that picture was taken. 

 

Hank smiled just thinking about the day, it was one of his best in a while. “Lieutenant?” Hank’s head snapped up to meet Gavin’s confused gaze; he forgot he was there. “He’s doing good so far, no breakdown, but he hasn't talked about it either.” Hank had been confiding in Gavin a lot lately, the detective always desperate to hear about any news concerning the android. Thought he hadn’t admitted it, Hank could tell Gavin liked Connor more than just a friend. 

 

At first, he was quite opposed to the idea, only thinking about how Gavin used to treat the android: calling him names and belittling him. Now though, there had been quite a change. Gavin asked something about Connor almost every day, asking how he was doing and what ways Hank discovered to help the android. 

 

“That's good, don't worry Hank, he will open up soon enough. Maybe you could bring him to the precinct for a bit, maybe seeing his friends will make him more open to talk about it,” Reed suggested, and Hank had to admit, that was a good idea. Connor didn't really go out past the backyard, and then only people he saw besides Hank was Simon, Markus, Elijah and Chloe. Even then, it was only a couple minutes a day and maybe once every two weeks, mostly non-existent connection to others. 

 

Would that be too much for him, though? Coming to the precinct and seeing so many people all at once could be very overwhelming for him. Especially since he hadn't left the property in the few weeks he had been home. Hank really didn't want to force the android into doing more that he was comfortable with. Sometimes Connor was even distant from Hank, going to his own room and sitting in the quiet alone and thinking to himself. It was definitely too soon for Connor to be around so many people, maybe it was just the protective parent thinking, but Hank didn't want to expose him to some thing that he wasn't ready for.

 

Then he got a better idea. 

 

“Do you want to come over to see him tonight, Reed?” Hank had to try his best to hold back from laughing. Reeds face twisted in confusion and then shifted showing an underlying excitement. He tried to hide it with a serious face but he couldn't keep it for long before a half smile made its way to his face. He turned to look at the break room, trying to will away the red hue on his cheeks. 

  
  


Hank could already tell what his answer was going to be. Gavin may act like a tough guy at all time, act like he's not afraid or affected by anything, but Hank had learned in the time that the android was missing, that he had become quite a soft spot of the detectives. The fact that Gavin's face was as red as a tomato was just proof. 

 

“I think he would really like it, you have a good idea there, getting him to see other people and everything. I think bringing him to the precinct might be too much for him all at once, but maybe you coming over would be a good start,” Hank supported his case well. If he hadn't been directly involved in the situation, he would still think it was a good idea. 

 

Gavin met his eyes again, still red-faced, but it was slowly fading. The detective had a small smile on his face that he tried to hide, but it was unsuccessful. “I think I could clear some space in my schedule for a visit, yeah.” Gavin soon gave up on trying to hide his smile, He let his lips part, showing his relatively nice teeth in a wide smile. Hank knew there was no ‘schedule’, Gavin just didn't want to see like he was desperate. 

 

“Well,” Hank took a quick glance at the clock on the wall, finally. “It's quitting time for me; I’m about to head out, you coming?” Hank stood from his chair, taking the jacket that was on the chair behind him and throwing it over his shoulder. He opened the top drawer on the right side of his desk, grabbing his keys out of them. He looked up to the younger detective who did not wait any amount of time to nod his head and pushing himself off of Connors desk. 

  
  


Hank could hear Gavin walking quickly to catch up with the lieutenant. He was silent most of the way to the car, but Hank could see him fixing his leather jacket multiple times and also running his hand through his hair, trying to get it to stay down on his head. Hank couldn't help but let out a chuckle at his co-workers behaviour, he looked like a sixteen-year-old boy about to go on his first date. 

 

He thought of what Cole would have been like on his first date. Nervous? Confident? Probably a wreck like his father. Normally a thought like this would have caused Hank to have a breakdown and would end with a bottle of whisky and a gun to his head. Now however, Hank thought about Connor getting ready for his first date, whenever that would be. Hank would help him fix his cloths and his hair. 

 

Hank would probably tie his tie if he decided to wear one, which Hank was pretty sure he would, Connor loved his ties. Hank would make sure he made sure to be home on time, Hank thought eleven was a good time, not too late but enough time to have a good night. Hank would stay up and wait for Connor to come home. When he didn't return home, Hank would spend the rest of his night talking to Connor about his date, about the girl or (Hank was fairly certain it wouldn't be a girl,) guy. 

 

He could imagine Connor gushing about them, telling him all the nice things they did together and how nice hi date treated him. Hank would love the conversation, he would love to hear everything Connor had to say. The way his eyes would light up and how happy he would be. Hank loved when he son was happy, if Gavin was the one who ended up making Connor happy, he was okay with that. However, the second Gavin did something out of line that could endanger his son, the lieutenant would lose his mind.  

 

Both men sat down in the car, Hank turning on the engine quickly to keep them warm. Immediately after buckling his seat belt, Gavin pulled down the visor and began to style his hair, pushing it to one side and then ruffling it and pushing it to the other side. Hank couldn't help but chuckle, Gavin was acting like a child. He watched as the man spent a couple minutes playing with his hair trying to make it look good.

 

After all the work that Gavin put into making his hair look nice, he ended up just putting it back the way that it started. However, Gavin still smirked, looking proud at his reflection. Hank chuckled next to him, full out laughing when the detective turned to him with a confused look on his face. “What?” he asked, leaning back in the seat. 

 

“It's not a date you know?” Gavin's face went red at what Hank had inferred. He turned his head to look out the window as Hank started to pull out of his parking stop and heading towards the exit. The lieutenant saw Gavin's hand twitch a bit before he leaned up again, whipping the visor down to look into the mirror again. 

 

“Of course not, It's just...um...first impressions matter, ya know? He doesn't remember me, right? I was an ass before. I have to make up for that, when I was an ass to him,” Hank thought it was quite nice that Gavin was putting so much effort into meeting Connor for the first time (again). Maybe Gavin really had changed for the better, for Connor no less.

 

The rest of the drive was relatively quiet, Gavin repeatedly check his hair until Hank flipped up the visor and threatened him to throw him out of the car if he kept it up. After that, Gavin mostly left his hair alone, except for a quick glance in the side mirror every once in a while. The drive seemed to be taking forever for Hank, he just wanted to get home. 

 

Leaving Connor alone all day left him on edge. In his mind, Connor always needed him, which isn't too far from the truth. Hank was thankful he left an extra shirt on Connors door knob so he could use it if he needed. Connor had stayed in his own bed last night, the first night in about four days that he hadn’t ended up in Hanks bed throughout the night. 

 

He had checked before he left for work that Connor was still in rest-mode with Sumo at his feet. “Good boy, Sumo,” he whispered as he slowly closed the door behind him. He hated leaving Connor without saying goodbye, but the last few days had been hard on him, the android really needed to rest.

 

He hoped that Connor would be awake and playing with Sumo happily when he got home. Or maybe he would be reading, something the android has developed a new love for. Connor didn't have a lot of interest in reading before he was kidnapped, but now, Hank found it hard to keep track of what books were missing from the shelf in the living room. Hank wondered why Connor suddenly had an interest in ready but when he thought about it, he never really introduced Connor to books until after he returned home. 

 

The first book he gave Connor was a classic, Harry Potter, or course. The series was a favorite of Hanks when he was a child, so he hoped Connor would appreciate it just as much. He did. The android read the series in under a week. Hank knew Connor could just download al the information from the internet, but Connor seemed to just love the act of reading. ‘Just like his dad,’ Hank thought, letting a wide smile take over his face. 

 

Before long, the duo turned on to the block and thankfully, Gavin had finally stopped playing with his hair and now just leaned his head against the window, waiting for the car to stop. Hank was relieved to be back home, taking care of his son being his one priority. The seasoned detective could tell from a few houses down, that something was up, very different that a normal day. 

 

Hank’s next door neighbour, Mrs. Dacosta, was standing at her fence looking at the man's house with a worried expression on her face. The other next door neighbour, a young man named Kyle was standing in the grassy area beside Hanks driveway. Why was everyone so concerned with his house? What’s going on? 

 

“Your neighbors always this friendly?” Gavin asked, taking off his seat belt before they had even gotten to the driveway. When Hank looked over, Gavin's face was twisted in confusion and he knew his was probably more or less the same. “No…” The lieutenant breathed. Suddenly, it felt like there wasn't enough air in the car, it felt like he was suffocating. 

 

What could they all be so interested in his house for? He saw no smoke so there was no fire, the door was intact so it didn't look like there was any forced entry so it didn't seem like anyone was in the house either. Hank felt himself begin to sweat, what if someone is in the house and Connor is in danger?

 

With that though in mind, Hank pressed the gas a bit harder, swerving quickly into the driveway. He quickly got out of the car, almost forgetting to turn off the car. He heard Gavin scramble out of the car as well. Hank slammed his door closed, running out towards the front door until he heard the reason everyone was looking at his house.

Sumo was barking louder than Hank had ever heard him. In Between barks, he would growl and it sounded as if he was pressed right against the front door, scratching as he did so. The only time he had heard Sumo bark like that was when he came home after Connor got taken. Thinking of that night only terrified Hank more. Just as he was about to reach the door with house keys in hand, he heard Mrs. Dacosta. 

 

“Thank God you're home, Hank. He's been like this for five whole minutes and Kyle hasn’t been able to get inside any of the windows or even the back door. Is something wrong with Sumo?” The seventy year old woman was always very nice to Hank and loved Sumo with all of her heart. When Cole died, she took the large dog for a couple weeks until Hank was ready to take care of him again. 

 

Kyle was relatively new to the neighbourhood, a very kind man as far as Hank knew. He served in the army for quite some time, but left when he found someone to settle down with. Hank never saw much of Kyle's wife, but he talked very highly of her so he knew she must be lovely. He turned his head to the other side of his yard and gave the man a nod, grateful for his effort. 

 

“I don't know Mrs. Dacosta, but I’m going to find out. Thank you for your concern,” Hank gave the woman a gentle hug and ran the rest of the way to the door, key clutched in his hand and Reed right on his trail. His hands were shaking with the fear of what could have happened to Connor. Someone could have gotten in somehow, what if it was someone who ‘ _ used _ ’ Connor while he was trapped in that horrible place? 

 

What if they came to take him back? The thought scared Hank to no end and Sumo’s constant barks were doing absolutely nothing to help that. One particular loud bark started Hank to the point where he dropped the keys to the pavement step below. 

 

“Jesus Christ man, get out of the way,” Gavin bent down and snatched the keys from the ground, bringing them up and gently shoving Hank out of the way. As soon as the key turned in the door and it was pulled open, Hank felt teeth on his sleeve. Sumo was still growling loudly as he held onto Hank’s sleeve and pulled him into the house. 

 

“CONNOR?” Hank yelled into the house, the living room was mostly the way he had left it, a few things knocked over but Sumo could have easily done that so it wasn't very abnormal. There were a couple of shirts on the floor, probably from Connor going into Hank’s room and grabbing shirts whenever he needed them and then left them in places all over the house. 

 

However, when he looked into the kitchen, Hank could have swore that his heart stopped. There were small amounts of blue blood smeared on the walls and when he walked closer, he saw tiny puddles of the sapphire on the floor. Many were smeared, looking as if they were waked through or that something had been dragged through. Many dishes had fallen off the counter and out of the cabinets and were now smashed on the ground, leaving smashed pieces of glass and ceramic all over the floor. 

 

Someone had come and taken Connor away again, Hank was sure of it. The blue blood proved it. Hank felt all of his life leave his body, Connor was taken away from him again, probably shoved into a gross van and brought to a new location where Hank would never be able to find him again. Hank felt tears falling down his face, he didn't even try to hide them. Someone had taken his son  _ again _ , and he was unable to help him  _ again _ , he had failed his son  _ again _ . 

 

Gavin joined him in the kitchen and had to cover his mouth to stop him from vomiting all over the place. “Oh...s-s-shit,” Gavin's eyes were shining with tears that had yet to be shed. Hank felt his life being torn away once again, all the hours he had spent looking for Connor and then all of the amazing memories he had made since Connor had gotten home. 

 

Hank wanted to fall from his knees but felt Sumo still growling and pulling him towards the hallway. What could he want? He already showed him what had happened, where could he be taking him. Hank didn't move, confusion and heart break taking up all of his brain power. He felt Gavins touch on his back, ushering him to follow the dog. 

 

“Lieutenant, he wants you for something,” Hank followed the dog sluggishly, his heart still feeling like it weighed twenty extra pounds. Gavin helped keep him upright while Sumo let go of his sleeve. The two detectives watched as Sumo stood in front of the closed bathroom door. The door already had any scratches on it from Sumo jumping and clawing at it. 

 

Hanks interest was peaked, was Connor still here? Did he somehow fight off an attacker all by himself? Hank gently shoved the dog out of the way of the bathroom door. He looked to Gavin, who had his gun out, ready for a fight. They both nodded to each other ready for whatever was to come. Returning his attention to the door, Hank slowly turned the knob, trying to stay calm regardless of the dog who had yet to cease his barking. 

 

Hank finally pushed the door open, giving Reed enough room to look in so he could shoot if necessary. What Hank saw was so much worse than anything he could have imagined. Connor was sitting on the floor with his knees pulled up to his chest and his back against the tile wall. He was  _ covered  _ in his own blood, the android wasn't wearing a shirt, so Hank could see many deep scratches all over his chest, especially around his thirium pump. 

 

Connor's hands were tucked close to his chest, reaching over and scratching the synthetic skin over his shoulders causing blue blood to rise to the surface. Connor’s face was a light blue color over, almost like when a humans face went red. Connor’s LED was flashing bright red at an alarming pace, almost in time with his erratic, hyperventilation breathing. Connor had tears pouring down his face as loud sobs spilled out of his mouth.

 

Hank was frozen, taking in the horrifying scene in front of him. His son was crying, no  _ screaming _ , and bleeding all over the floor. He could only watch as Connor leaned forward, almost bringing his forehead to the floor, and then forcibly bringing his head back with unimaginable speed, smashing his head against the tile behind him.

 

The sound of Connor’s sobs increasing and his head making a loud bang against the wall, was enough to get himself out of his frozen state as he rushed into the room and kneeled in front of Connor. He immediately set his hands on Connor's knees, trying to calm him down. 

 

“Connor, hey son, look at me!! I'm right here Connor its okay. You're going to be fine, I promise.” Hank was desperate, he talked fast, trying to get as many words out as possible to try and comfort the screaming android. He looked behind himself to see Gavin, fighting with Sumo to stay out of the room. 

 

Connor seemed to be unaffected by Hank’s words, only continuing to scream and cry. Hank began to panic, even more, when Connor began to lean forward again, showing the large amount of blood that was now pouring out of the wound in the back of his head. “No no no no Connor, don't do that, listen to me, come on Connor dont this.” 

 

Hank could feel so many tears falling down his face but he didn't have time to wipe them away. Both of his hands were on Connor’s shoulders trying to stop him from slamming his head back into the wall again. However, his attempts proved to be useless as Connor slammed his body back, out of Hanks grip, and into the wall once again. Hank full out sobbed as he watch his son injure himself so greatly. 

 

“WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!” He screamed trying to restrain Conner’s arms which were now scratching away at is face. 

 

“He's trying to self-destruct Hank! His stress is peeked! Try to calm him down!!” Hank thought back to the first deviant that Connor had apprehended, how he tried to self-destruct in the interrogation room. It surprised him how easy it was for him to forget that Connor was an android. He always thought of Connor as his son first, sometimes being an android never even crossed his mind. Even when Connor was bleeding blue all over the place, Hank forgot to see him as an android with stress levels that could cause him to kill himself. He had to think fast before Connor actually shut himself down. What the hell cause his stress to peak? What happened?

 

Hank thought quickly. He picked Connor up from his spot against the wall and brought him into his lap, restaining his flailing limbs. He pushed Connor’s head into his neck, giving him the chance to smell Hank’s shirt, hopefully it would calm him down. It only took about ten seconds for him to do so. 

 

Those were the longest ten second of Hank’s life. All he could hear were the sounds of his son sobbing and screaming and he could feel the blood dripping down from Connor’s head and down Hanks arm. Hank wanted to vomit, watching blood leaking out of his son's body and pooling around them. 

 

Soon enough, Connor stopped his struggling, relaxing in Hank’s arms. Connor’s breathing was still very heavy and strained, but overall it was a very large improvement. Hank let himself breath a little easier as he held Connor’s face closer to his neck. The androids legs stretched over and off Hank’s lap. Hank used one of his hands to support Connor’s lap and neck and the other was placed over Connor’s thirium pump, trying to count his heart beat and stem the bleeding. 

 

Hank thought about how scared Connor must have been. He had been home for who knows how long, suffering within his own mind. The panic had been enough that it scared Sumo enough to cause him to react the way he did. This is what Hank had been worried about, he didn't want to go back to work until Connor was ready. 

 

Obviously, Connor was not ready to be left home alone all day. Hank was so upset that he had not been there when Connor started to lose it. The last thing he wanted to do was cause Connor more stress by forcing him to be alone. Hank had asked Fowler if Connor could just come to the precinct and spend the day there so he wouldn't have to be alone. However, the captain believed that just being back could cause Conner to have some unpleasant memories, heaven forbid he were to mind the evidence from his own case.

 

Not now though, Hank was going to stay home every single day, spending time with Connor, helping him work through his feels and soon enough Connor could be cleared by a therapist and then return to work. Connor would never have to through this again, he would make sure of it. If Hank were to stay home, it probably would never get this bad again, Connors stress would never reach one hundred percent again. 

 

“Are you okay Con?” Hank whispered, running his hand through Connors hair las he liked, but making sure to avoid the gash in the back of the androids head. 

 

“I...I  d-don't know why...b-but I thought I w-w-was back there a-again. I was t-trapped and I thought you weren't c-coming to g-get me,” Connor still had tears on his faces but his breathing was calming down and he was no longer so tense. 

 

Hank brought Connor’s head back so that he could look his son in his eyes. 

 

“I will always come to get you, son”

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The rest of the night went by relatively smoothly, Gavin stayed and helped patch Connor up. Thanks to Connor’s effective self repair system, he didn't have to go to a facility to get repaired. Connor was actually able to talk about what had happened and what he has been feeling since the incident. 

 

Connor was also able to get acquainted with Gavin throughout the evening, and Hank could actually see the two becoming good friends. Hank was actually quite happy with how the night turned out. Connor was able to get a lot things off his chest and much to Hanks delight, Gavin was really good at talking through things like that. He managed to keep Connor talking and find out how he truly felt about his situation. 

 

By the end of the night, all three of them were exhausted. Hank had offered for Gavin to spend the night, which he graciously accepted. It was about ten by the time Hank separated for bed. Gavin had to watch as Hank shed his shirt and dropped it in Connor’s lap so that he could go have a quick shower. Connor knew he only did it to bother the other detective, Hank usually just left his shirts on the android’s door knob or on his bed. Connor was almost embarrassed that Hank’s shirts brought him so much comfort, but Gavin assured him it wasn't odd at all.

 

Gavin and Connor stayed up for another hour or so, talking about what happened to Connor, coping mechanisms and just generally getting to know each other. They  only went their separate ways when Hank came back out to the living room to tell Connor he had to go to bed. Hank hadn’t seemed to shake his parental instinct even though Connor was technically a grown adult and an android who really didn't need to sleep. 

 

Connor didn't mind though, it made him feel safe and cared for when Hank did things like that, a feeling he definitely wasn't used to just yet, but he enjoyed it. He said his good nights to Gavin, and with Hank’s shirt in hand; he headed to his own room, making sure to avoid the bathroom so he would see the lingering scratches on his face that had yet to heal completely. 

 

Gavin got comfortable on the couch, thankful that hiss oh-so-loving host had remembered to bring him a blanket and pillow. Gavin was pretty happy with how the night had gone. He got to know many things about the android that he hadn't known before. Not only did Connor like dogs, but also cats (Gavin was excited for Connor to meet his cat) and fish. He wanted to get an aquarium when he started working again, apparently it was the first thing he was going to buy. Connor also told him about his dream to vacation in Canada because he wanted to meet all the people and see all the pretty sights. Gavin didn't have the heart to tell him that androids still were not allowed to leave the country, maybe by the time he got around to planning a trip, they would be.

 

Together, they all talked about what the next few weeks were going to be like. Hank really didn't like the idea of leaving Connor home alone, especially now that he had started to open up and the healing process had begun. He didn't want a chance of something like this happening ever again. So they made a deal. 

 

Hank would go to work a couple times a week, to please Fowler who really needed his help on some of the cases they were faced with. However, he would be paid the same amount he would be if he was working his normal hours. Also, for the days that hank had to be at work (two or three days a week,) Gavin would come over and spend the day with Connor. That way Connor was never alone, and never had to afraid of being back at that disgusting place. Gavin was very happy to spend his days off with Connor, there was no where he would rather be, really. 

 

What wasn't there to like about spending time with Connor and even Hank? Gavin couldn't remember the last time he had such a good chat with someone, a conversation that was filled with actual substance and was actually interesting to be apart of. Of course, Connor wanted to talk about his current cases and gave him a pretty good lead to follow up on when he went back to work. He had no idea that Connor was so interesting, or had so much to talk about. 

 

A night like this sure beats him sitting alone at home with his cat; he loved his cat, but talking to Connor was much more exciting and interesting. Well, most of it was better than being at home, besides watching Connor almost kill himself of course. Gavin thought back to the way Connor’s face was scrunched up in fear when he thought that he was back at that horrible place. 

 

He thought back to the way Hank was so easily able to calm not down and talk him through the horrible experience. Hank was like a light to help Connor out of the darkness that was his mind, someone for him to hold onto and keep him grounded. Gavin wanted to be that person for Connor too. He wanted to be able to help the android when he was suffering from something like that, if it were to ever happen again. 

 

Gavin was broken out of his thoughts when he heard a noise from the one of the bedrooms down the hall. It almost sounded like Sumo was whimpering, like how he sounded when they found Connor in the bathroom. The detective shot up, ready to help Connor if his mind had brought him to that dark place again. He scrambled off the bed and quietly walked towards the opening to the halway. He stilled, listening harder, wishing he had an androids amazing ability to hear from over a mile away. 

 

When he listened closer, he realised that the sound wasn't Sumo at all. It sounded like the hushed cries of a human, or maybe a very human-like android. Gavin slowly stepped closer to the bedrooms that contained Hank in one and Connor in the other. Hank’s bedroom door was already open, allowing Gavin to easily peer in easily. It didn't take him long to tell that it was definitely not Hank who was crying. His body laid still, only rising and falling slowly with his breaths. 

 

Gavin turned to look at the closed door of Connor’s room on the other side of the hallway. He placed his ear against the door and could hear slightly louder cries coming from the room within. Thankfully, it didn't sound like Connor was at the same level that he was earlier today. Not yet, at least. 

 

He lightly tapped on the door with the second knuckle of his middle finger, “You okay in there Con?” The cries almost immediately stopped, leaving only silence to answer the detective’s question. Gavin could imagine Connor’s face, trying to fight off the cries rising in his chest, even the sight just in his mind was enough to make him cringe. Seeing Connor sad was like someone ripping your heart out and stomping on it multiple times. 

 

When a few more seconds ticked by without any sound from the distressed deviant, Gavin tried again, “Is it okay if I come in?” He asked. He waited a couple seconds for a response. He was about to open the door without getting an answer when he head a small, “S-Sure,” come through the door. With a small smile on his face, Gavin slowly turned the knob, pushing the door into the room. 

 

Inside, Connor had his back against the headboard of his bed, knees pulled up to his chest, tears on his chest and his hair disheveled. His brows were furrowed and his eyes shined an innocent, fearful brown. The large dog had his head in Connor’s lap, not even lifting it when the door opened. Gavin noticed the comforter laying on the floor beside the small bed. 

 

Gavin hadn’t seen Connor’s room since he had been here, it was quite plain: only the bed with light blue sheets, a desk with chair and desk lamp, and a small violin sitting in the corner. He also noticed a large dog bed at the foot of Connor’s, however it still looked quite new, showing that Sumo would much rather sleep in Connor’s bed than his own. 

 

“You alright Connor?” He asked, closing the door lightly behind him. Sumo’s head lifted at the sound of his voice, but quickly fell back down with a humf, when he realised the newly familiar face. Connor ran his hand over Sumo’s ears, scratching the fur there, as his head was held down in shame, allowing another tear to leave his face. 

 

Gavin slowly took a couple step over, kneeling beside the bed, so that he could look up into Connors face. “Just talk to me Con, I’ll help you feel better,” Connor met his eyes with the persistent detective, letting a small sigh out of his lips he turned his face to properly see him in the moonlight from the window. 

 

“It’s j-just really h-hard, sometimes, l-like I’ll be f-fine, and t-then s-suddenly I’m not and all I can d-do it cry…” Connors' voice trailed off as his body began to shake with sobs once again. The android brought a hand to his face, trying to hide from the inquisitive detective. 

 

Gavin quickly stood from the floor and sat on the edge of the soft bed, bringing the android into a hug. The android quickly returned it, hiding his face in Gavin’s shoulder, wiping the tears on the fabric there. Connor’s arms wrapped around the humans waist, holding him tightly to keep himself grounded. Gavin allowed his own arms to work their way around Connor’s back, rubbing small circles there. Gavin held Connor and let him cry, he figure it would be good for Connor to let it out, sometime you just need to have a good cry. 

  
  


It took a couple minutes, but soon enough Connor’s cries began to diminish and it was only then that Gavin heard a different sound. Every time Connor would inhale, he made loud sniffing noises through his nose, was Connor smelling him? Gavin though back to all the times Hank had given Connor a quick hug to calm him, Connor would make the same noise, taking inHanks scent to help him cope. 

 

When Hank was holding Connor in the bathroom, the same thing happened. Connor would sniffle loudly, his android olfactory sense making it easier to differentiate it from other smells. Connor did these things to help calm himself down from panic, to help him cope. When the detective looked down at the bed, he saw the shirt Hank was wearing just a few hours ago plus another shirt was laying across Connors pillow, covering the whole thing almost like a  pillow case. 

 

Did Gavin’s smell do the same thing that Hank’s did? Was just his presence enough to calm the panicking android in his arms? Gavin couldn't help but smile like an idiot. He wanted to help Connor heal and wanted to spend every day taking care of the android. He loved talking to Connor and loved making Connor feel safe, as he was doing right now. 

 

Connor’s cries soon died down to just loud sniffles, taking in Gavin’s scent. One of Gavin's hands trailed up to Connor's hair, running through it like he had seen Hank do so many times. Connor let out a sigh, relaxing and letting his body slump against Gavin’s. 

 

“What's your stress at, Connor?” Gavin asked, jumping slightly when Connor’s face went from resting on his shoulder to his neck. Connor’s warm breath washed over Gavin's neck, making him shiver. Connor mumbled something into the human's skin, unheard by Gavin. With much resentment, the detective grabbed Connor’s shoulders, pulling him away from his body, giving him an expectant glance. 

 

“Twenty percent,” Connor whispered. 

 

“Do you want to go get Hank? Maybe go to bed with him,” 

 

Connor shook his head, lifting his eye to meet the detectives. “No, I don't want to bother him, he has done so much for me, he deserves a good night's sleep.” Gavin shook his head. Hank loved Connor, he could never be a bother. Gavin thought for a moment; he didn't want to leave Connor alone, the boy clearly needed to be with someone, but he doesn't want to go to Hank. 

 

Coming up with an idea, Gavin scooted back on the bed so that his back rested against the wall. “I can help you go to sleep if that's okay?” The look on Connor’s face made the man just want to cuddle him to death. He had a light smile on his face, almost a smirk, but Connor just looked too innocent for a smirk to work on him. The android let out a small nod, watching as Gavin got comfortable. 

 

The human moved up so he was closer to the head of the bed, he picked up Hank's shirts and drape them across his lap, almost like a pillow. He then motioned for Connor to lay down and rest his head on the man's thigh. Gavin then set his hand in the android's hair, running through it, causing the android’s body to relax.

 

“So what's got you so upset Con?”

 

“I just...really wish I remembered everything from before, Hank has told me so many lovely stories about the things we used to do together and how many cases we solved, I just wish I could remember the experience.”

 

“Don't be sad about it, Con. Think about how many memories you can make now, for the rest of your life. There are so many things for you to experience, Connor, don't let what those people did to you ruin that. Don't let them affect you for any longer than they already did.”

 

“You're right Gav, I want to do so many things, I have to just forget about it.” Gavin let out a cute smile, he hated when people called him that, but somehow he didn't mind it when it came out of Connor’s mouth.

 

“You don't have to forget about it Connor, it's okay to want to talk about it, it's actually good for you to talk about it, getting it off your chest. Just don't let it stop you from living your life now, okay?”

 

Connor looked up from the wall and connected his eyes with Gavin's, letting a small smile grace his lips. “Okay, I think I understand.” Connor laid his head back down and looked to the bare wall in front of them. It had been about five minutes and Gavin was almost sure that Connor had fallen back to sleep. He was startled by Connor moving his head to look back up at him, showing off his blue LED. 

  
  


“Were we friends? You know, before I went missing,” Connor asked. Gavin didn't know what to say, he couldn't lie, but would Connor still want to be friends with him if he knew how much of a dick he was, “Not exactly,” Gavin whispered. 

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

Gavin looked away, finding it hard to face Connor as he spoke. Deciding instead to look out the window. “Well, I was very mean to you when you first started at the precinct.” Gavin could feel guilt eating him up, “I would call you really rude names and do rude things. I never treated you like an actual person,I treated you like you just had no feelings. I was absolutely awful, Hank hated me because of how I treated you. I projected all my anger on you and I'm sorry Connor, I am very ashamed of my behaviour. That's who I was, I was a terrible person. I’m so sorry Connor, I understand if you want me to leave” 

 

Gavin felt tears gathering in his eyes. This was it, Connor was going to tell him to get out and never come back, Gavin was already practicing his goodbye speech. He was on the verge of just getting up and leaving when he felt a hand on his face. 

 

Connor brought ones of his hands up to Gavin's face, holding his cheek and bringing it back to face him. He was smiling a slight smile and eyes seemed brighter than they were normally. He used his thumb to wipe right under Gavin’s eyes, wiping away a tear that still had yet to shed. 

 

“I forgive you,” He whispered. 

 

Gavin felt himself relax, Connor wasn't mad, not at all. The goofy look on Connor’s face just made Gavin want to kiss him. He wanted to pull Connor up and kiss him with all the force that he could. He had never felt like this about anyone before, never had such a strong connection to any one. He wanted to lean down and capture Connor’s lips with his own and make the android his.

 

But he couldn't do that. Connor is very emotionally vulnerable right now and Gavin felt like he would be taking advantage of the poor android if he tried to do anything right now. It could wait, they had their whole lives. 

 

Gavin slowly grabbed the hand that Connor had on his face. He held the smaller hand in his own and brought it to his lips. He left a soft kiss on the android’s knuckles and then brought it down to rest on Connor’s chest but not letting go. He ran his thumb over the artificial skin, creating small circles in the spot. 

 

“Thanks, Con, now go to sleep, I’m sure you need it.” Connor nodded at Gavin’s remark. He slowly turned over to face the blank wall, still clutching Gavin's hand on his chest. Gavin could feel Connor breathing and it was probably his new favorite feeling, feeling the life flowing in and out of the android was very calming. 

 

It didn't take very long for the android to fall asleep and before he knew it, Gavin was sleeping too. 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Hank awoke to a surprising emptiness in his bed. He was almost sure that Connor would end up in his bed after the traumatic events that unfolded the day before. Although, he had noticed that the extra shirt he had left on Connor’s door knob the day before was gone. He felt the urge to check on his son but decided against it. It's a good thing that Connor was able to deal with things on his own, even if he did miss being needed at night. 

 

He walked out to the living room to wake Gavin and put on a cup of coffee. After starting the coffee pot, he made his way over to the couch. He reached his arm over the back, ready to scare the young detective awake. However, when his arm swung over and only hit the couch cushions, Hank was more than confused. He touched the blankets and pillows and discovered that they were quite cold, meaning Gavin hadn’t been there for quite some time. 

 

Acting on a hunch, Hank slowly made his way over to Connor’s bedroom door, he put his ear to the door and listened to see if they were talking, and if so, what about. When he heard nothing, he slowly began to open the door so he could peer inside. A part of him told him that he was invading Connor’s privacy, but another part of him said that he was the parent and could do things like this if there was a reason. 

 

When he opened the door all the way, he was pleasantly surprised. Gavin was sat on the bed with his back against the wall, Connor was laying on the man's thigh, his face against Gavin’s stomach, which Hank knew from experience, was a way for him to smell Gavin’s shirt. Hank also saw two of his own shirts laying across Gavin’s lap. Hank couldn't help but allow a small smile to make its way onto his face. 

 

Gavin has proven himself to at least be worthy of a chance in the past couple of weeks, always asking about Connor, or wanting to help Connor cope in any way. He truly showed that he cared about the android, and loved him in at least some capacity. He deserved a chance at making his son happy. 

 

Just as the older man was about to leave the room, he noticed something. Connor was holding Gavin's hand which was clasped in his own, against his chest, right over his thirium pump. The angle looked to be a bit uncomfortable for Gavin, but Hank’s guess was that he really didn't mind. There was a small smile present on Connor’s face as his LED shined a bright blue, he was happy and that made Hank happy. If Gavin was the one who made Connor like this, he could come over every day, hell he could even move in if he wanted. Hank just wanted Connor to be happy, he would give his son the world if he asked for it. 

 

He saw Gavin beginning to stir and quickly decided to close the door and leave the two in peace. He walked into the kitchen and decided on making breakfast, considering that two people in the house had the ability to eat. It only took about ten minutes for the other two to join him in the kitchen, before he was able to turn around to greet the two, he felt Connor crash into his chest. 

 

He returned his hug instantly and looked to Gavin across the room who was leaned against the doorway with a soft smile on his face. He felt Connor breathing heavily into his chest and knew that he was probably smelling him at the moment. He laid his cheek on Connor’s head and rubbed the android’s back, feeling himself relax. 

 

Hank loved hugging Connor, regardless of the android being a fully grown adult. He just felt like this was the safest place for him. As long as Hank was holding him, Connor couldn’t be taken away, couldn't be hurt. He was safe. His biggest fear was that he was going to lose the android again, and he would never be able to get him back, and that just tore him to shreds. 

 

“Whats up Con?” Hank asked, continuing to rub circles on his back. 

 

“I’m just so happy to be home, dad,”


End file.
